the power of LUST
by Stars In Tokyo
Summary: The tips of Bellatrix's slender fingers gently grazed Severus’ neck, and he felt a shiver rush down his spine. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. A devilish smirk twisted itself onto her beautiful face.
1. CONQUEST

It was New Year's Eve, 1976, and snow was falling heavily upon Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Severus Snape was trying to finish up his four foot long Potions essay that was due once winter break was over. He was having a rather difficult time completing his task, however, due to the fact that the annual Slytherin New Year's Eve party was going on in the common room.

Every Slytherin knew of the yearly blow-out that occurred, without fail, on every single December 31st since Hogwarts opened its doors. Rumor had it that the special tradition was started by Salazar Slytherin himself, but Severus was not sure if he really believed that or not. New Year's Eve was a choice date to hold the party, mainly because most of Hogwart's was deserted. This also gave some Hogwart's graduates the chance to sneak in and enjoy the same pleasures they did every New Year since they were eleven.

These "pleasures" consisted of mainly two things: alcohol and sex. It was the one night of the entire year where the majority of the Slytherin house got completely shit-faced and naked. It was one of those times where boys became men and girls lost their virginity. Severus was not interested.

To his surprise, he had indeed been invited. The "guest list" (the few Slytherins whom were not purebloods) was compiled by the 7th years. And this year he had made the cut. It was mainly because he had become friends with Avery, Mulciber, and most importantly, Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy had graduated a few years prior, but he had remembered Severus and wanted him in his inner circle, despite the fact that he was only a half-blood. This enraged quite a few Slytherins at first, but once they saw what the scrawny, greasy-haired boy was capable of, they quickly changed their minds. Severus was exceptional at curses and hexes. He had tremendous natural skills when it came to magic and Lucius saw that right away. He knew that Severus would make a perfect addition to the Dark Lord's legion of followers and quickly introduced him to his group of friends.

That was how Severus made it on the invite list for the party. But despite his amazing abilities in performing magic, he was seriously lacking in the social skills department. Whenever he would be with a group of people, he would usually just melt into the background and remain silent.

The noise from the common room shook the entire foundation of the dungeons. The ink bottle on Severus' desk rattled, as it moved closer and closer to the edge. He grabbed it just in time and screwed the top on and dropped his quill. There was no use in trying to finish homework at a time like this. He propped his elbows up on his desk, and sighed heavily as wild yelling could be heard from down the hall.

Suddenly the dormitory door swung open with a loud bang. A tall, feminine figure swaggered inside. Long, charcoal hair swayed about as she turned and slammed the door shut. She was holding a bottle of what was presumably Firewhiskey; at least half of the bottle was empty. Severus recognized her immediately as Bellatrix Black.

Bellatrix slumped to the floor, back against the wooden door. She sat there laughing to herself, and occasionally taking a swig of her drink. Severus innocently observed that Bellatrix's robes were wide open, revealing lacy, black lingerie. Severus also could not help but to observe all of her curves; he gulped hard as this was the first time he ever saw a female in such a way before.

He desperately tried to avert his eyes from her near nude frame, but it was impossible. Severus' adolescent body was all ready beginning to react to Bellatrix's full figure. Even in the dim light, he could almost see right through the flimsy material that clung to her body.

"Haa! Rodolphus'll never find me in here…" Bellatrix said aloud to herself, her words slightly slurred.

At the sound of her voice, Severus squirmed a bit in his chair: she was really here in his room. His eyes were not playing a cruel trick on him. As he debated on what he should do about the drunken sex goddess who was laying on the floor, barely clothed, with her legs spread wide open, Bellatrix's unfocused gaze landed right on Severus.

"Sniiivelluss Ssnape," the woman of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black crooned, "Iss that you?" She made an attempt to stand and stagger in his direction, alcohol sloshing in its bottle as she moved.

Severus jumped out of his chair with a start, as he backed up into his four poster bed. He went to grab his wand off of his desk, but he was too late: Bellatrix was all ready standing before him.

"Wha' are _you_ doin' here, Ssnivelly?" Bellatrix questioned him, as she grasped onto his shoulder to support herself.

The tips of her long-nailed fingers gently grazed Severus' neck, and he felt a shiver down his spine. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the sensation. It took Bellatrix a few moments to register his reaction; she realized what was happening, a smirk twisted onto her beautiful face. She leaned in close to the young, inexperienced boy's face.

"Severus," she whispered softly into his ear, "Wanna fuck?"


	2. CONQUEST II

As badly as Severus wanted to say "yes," he had to refuse. He did not want her to see him naked, even if she was drunk. What if she went back to the party and told everyone about his clammy, pallid body? Plus, he had zero experience with females; Hell, he could barely satisfy himself, let alone a grown women who might as well have been oozing sex out of her eyeballs. He did not know how much Bellatrix would remember, and he did not want to take any chances.

"B-bellatrix, I-"

Severus had tried to tell her that he couldn't do it, but he never had a chance to finish. Bellatrix had dropped her robes, and pushed him backward onto his bed. She climbed up on top of him and began to kiss him in a rather vicious manner; her tongue thrust so far into his throat that he could very well have choked. Severus tasted the alcohol on her lips, as all of his muscles began to contract. He quickly turned his head away and began to push a fired up Bellatrix off of him. She sat up quickly.

"You'd fuck that filthy, Gryffindor _mudblood_ and not me!?" she hissed, all the while spitting in his face.

Lily Evans. She was talking about Lily. It had only been mere months since their friendship had ended. Severus had been pushing her out of his mind ever since she refused to forgive him. But at the mention of her, all of the emotion and memories came flooding back. Severus had been in love with Lily; he still was in love with Lily, even though he tried to deny it.

Ever since he began to come of age, Severus had wanted to be intimate with Lily. He just never knew what to say or do. How does a boy convince a girl to get in bed with him? But those thoughts were now far in the past, or at least, they had seemed that way up until a few moments ago.

"What's your answer, Snape?" Bellatrix spat, becoming slightly more conscious of her speech.

All of Severus' inner rage came out in that moment; all of the pain that Lily inflicted on him when she rejected him.

Everything that had worried him moments before suddenly had no meaning. His unquenched lust mixed with unbridled wrath; Severus had controlled himself for much too long. He wanted to seek his revenge on Lily at that very moment, but she was not there. Bellatrix Black was the only person present and he was about to take it all out on her.

He shoved her off of him and they reversed positions; he was now on top, literally and figuratively. He pinned both of her arms down. Bellatrix was completely shocked in Severus' change of heart; he wanted it after all, she could tell by the look in his eyes.

The young boy's face was contorted in fury: she had struck a nerve in bringing up Lily. Inky black hair swung in front of his pale facial features as he glared down at her. His nails dug into the bare flesh of her arms as he held her down with all of his strength. She knew what act two would consist of. Bellatrix lay beneath Severus and laughed maniacally; _he_ was trying to take control? How amusing!

Severus' dark eyes flashed with contempt. How dare she mock him? Now was not the time. He brought his hand back, and before she even registered what happened, she felt the sting: Severus Snape had slapped Bellatrix Black clear across her face.

She lay motionless for a few moments, still taking in what had just occurred. Her hands went straight to his throat as she began to shriek: "You filthy fucking half-blood! How dare you- !!"

Now it was Bellatrix's turn to be cut off. Severus slipped out of her grasp and grabbed a fistful of her thick, black hair smashed his face against hers in an extremely sloppy kiss. But Bellatrix was a sloppy kind of woman (especially when drunk) so forgetting that had only happened a moment before, she began to forcefully kiss Severus in return.

Their limbs intertwined as their bodies began to move in synch. Severus' rage morphed into a hot fever that consumed him as his fingers fumbled with Bellatrix's bra. She had no trouble in removing his clothes; she was obviously an expert at this. He was completely naked in under a minute, without the use of any magic. Fear was useless now.

Severus felt a fire burn uncontrollably throughout his body as Bellatrix's lips began to explore lower and lower. As her tongue reached his groin, she glanced up at him, gauging his reaction. Her eyes revealed that she was gaining the upper hand, and Severus most certainly would not allow that to happen.

When she was mere inches away from her final destination (he knew that he would hate himself for this later) he wrenched her head away. He would not allow her to gain any more power; he needed to be in control. Never again would he allow a woman to enslave him.

"Eh? Cold feet, Snivelly?" Bellatrix drawled, gazing downward at him, licking her lips, "You know, I'm quite impressed."

"Don't think you'll win me over with flattery," he replied with a sneer.

"I can win you over with so much more than flattery, Severus…" she purred in his ear. He blushed as she said his name. It slipped smoothly from between her lips; her words were like venom, rendering him incapable of escape.

* * *

a / n : oh, this is hardly over, my friends. stay tuned for some more snapexbellatrix goodness. i'd like to thank everyone who has read / commented / fav'd this story and any of my others.  



End file.
